


now participate, time for love

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Festivals, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pride, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Feeling stifled on tour, Dan just wants to go to Pride





	now participate, time for love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the phadomficfests flash fic: pride

He's gazing out the window watching the miles go by in an endless blur. Dan always forgets how big the States are until he's here, trapped on a tour bus as it crosses from Denver to Texas. Twelve fucking hours of travel, he thinks as he picks at his nails, eyebrows drawn into a frown. He knows he's moody and unapproachable right now, can feel the crew avoiding him at rest stops and travel breaks, but he can't seem to shake this mood. 

  
He watches Phil cross to the refrigerator, rummaging inside before coming out with the bag of grapes he'd meticulously rinsed this morning. He sits across from him at the table and then gives him that _look_. It's a patented Phil Lester look that says 'I know you're upset but won't say anything until you mention it'. Sometimes it pisses him off, how well Phil knows him.  
  
“Grapes?” Phil asks, plucking a few from the bag before offering the fruit to Dan. He doesn't say anything more, just leans back in his seat and waits.  
  
Dan huffs out an irritated breath as he snatches a handful of grapes, chewing furiously before shifting forward into Phil's space.  
  
“Don't you ever feel like a liar?”  
  
“In what way?”  
  
Phil looks startled and vaguely insulted, caught off guard. Dan sighs as his anger drains away, replaced by a melancholy yearning.  
  
“Sorry, that didn't come out right. I don't mean an actual liar, not like that.” He reaches his hand out and takes Phil's, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. “It's just, we're on our second tour and there's _still_ discourse about separate rooms, separate beds, separate lives. Sometimes...I wish everyone just knew already. That we could go out and be ourselves without worrying about our every move being analyzed.”  
  
“Someday I'd like to go to a Pride parade with my boyfriend” Dan murmurs as he turns his gaze back to the window, watching the miles roll by once again.  
  
**

For a city of nearly 1.5 million, there was a surprisingly small-town feel to San Antonio's pride festival.

Phil had come to him last night, laptop in hand and bouncing with excitement. He'd found a festival, he said, that wasn't far from their next venue. Wouldn't it be fun to go? And while Dan stared at him in open-mouthed surprise, Phil had phoned Marianne to inform her of the change in plans. She'd balked, Dan knew that much, but Phil held firm and here they were.

He's always known how much Phil cares about him. Phil would shout it from the rooftops if he could, affection coloring every syllable that leaves his lips until the sky was painted with his love. There's not much he wouldn't do for Dan, which is why they're here, lingering on the outskirts of this small Pride festival while trying to blend it.

They ate greasy festival food and listened to Stephanie's Child belt out show tunes. They'd watched the High Heel Race and wheezed with laughter while cheering on the Queens, Phil's favorite coming in first. They were just like everyone else in the crowd and for the first time in months, Dan felt like he could breathe.

They're sat shoulder to shoulder now on the curb waiting for the parade to start. Glow sticks are coming to life as the sun goes down and when he turns to look at Phil, he can see that his quiff is sparkling with the glitter someone had tossed at him. Phil's eyes are wide with excitement and Dan's never been more in love with him than he is right now.  
  
“Hey, Phil? Thanks for taking your boyfriend to Pride.”  
  
He watches Phil's face light up as he smiles, knocking their shoulders together. Their pinkies overlap, and as the parade begins, Dan thinks that their first Pride couldn't have been more perfect.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
